carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
No Bones About It (1989)
Tanner visits Sammy Jo out at Delta Rho to explain himself and why he became a priest. He basically did so because his brother was a bad guy who died at 18 (he also brings Sammy Jo to his brother's grave). As a result, Tanner wanted to help people and thought being a priest was a good idea. Now, Tanner is not so sure that being a priest is such a great idea. The coziness between Monica and Jeff intrigues Adam. As the Carlton has a photographer, Adam gets the photographer to take some incriminating photos of Jeff and Monica. Then, he buys the entire role. When Jeff is not being intimate with his sister, he is desperate to cock-block Sable from getting too close to Blake. Dex really wishes Jeff would drop it. Besides, even if Sable is after Blake, give Blake some credit - since Krystle still is alive. Jeff feels Blake won't notice what will happen until Sable has wrapped her claws around his heart. However Sable probably does have feelings for Blake. She is definitely getting closer to Krystina. Still, Sable tells Dex she has no romantic feelings for Blake and she senses a little bit of jealously in Dex's tone. More importantly, Dex needs to get away from Alexis - she has cast a spell on him. Zorelli takes Fallon out to the lake to pump her for information with respect to her grandfather. Fallon retells a story of going into the basement of the mansion as a young child because she thought there were ghosts. There, were no ghosts, just her grandfather. After she told the story, they make some skinny dip. When Blake learns that Zorelli had spoke to the Matthews, he tells Fallon. Fallon cannot believe it since she was sure Zorelli was off the case - and he was. But Zorelli was put back on the case just as she goes to confront Zorelli. Fallon cannot believe it. Handler calls down Blake to answer some routine questions with respect to the death of Chisolm. Even though the police are not sure whether it was a murder or suicide, Handler wants to know Blake's whereabouts at the time of Chisolm's death. Adam, who happened to be at the station, tells Blake to remain silent. Handler lets Blake go. Adam tells Blake he was glad to be there to prevent him from speaking. Blake is less than thrilled and thinks Adam set him up. Likewise, Phoenix thinks Adam set her up. When he arrives to see how she is doing, Adam is greeted by Phoenix with a rifle. Adam convinces her to put it down and that he is working to protect her and in her interest. Sable stops by the Brewsky Gallery and the appraiser is well aware of the painting. Sable convinces him to tell Alexis that the painting is of little value. Coincidentally, someone else had been inquiring about Freidrich Stahl's paintings. That is no coincidence, and Sable tells Blake as such. Someone else is after The Collection. Maybe that someone else can help Blake, Jeff and Dex because they can't find a thing. The Matthews had dropped off a box of Tom Carrington's things to Blake and said there was a confession letter whereby Tom confessed to the Grimes murder. Blake could not find the letter in that box but there was a sketch that shows that the tunnels extended under the mansion. Now Chisolm's babbling to Blake made sense. There must be tunnels under the house. Maybe that is where the Collection is? Dex has a geologist friend who has an apparatus that can find underground tunnels. They get a hold of the device and the three head into the basement and learn there is a tunnel. Could the Collection be there? No, but a skeleton is. Just as they discover the skeleton, Zorelli arrives at the mansion on official police business to see Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Lezlie Deane ... Phoenix Chisolm * Al Fann ... Charles Matthews * Joris Stuyck ... Edward Prusky * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Margueritte Ray ... Jane Matthews * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Stéphanie Menuez ... Photographer * Judy Jean Berns ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).